kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XXJustForFanFicsXx/Get To Know Me (My Real Life KnB Skills)
My Artistic Life: I can picture something pretty much instantly. I might not always be able to draw it, but I can form solid images in my mind when I think of things, due to my great attention to detail. When I copy draw images, I rarely trace (sometimes I do when I'm feeling super lazy, double sided taping the paper to my computer screen, but only doing a rough sketch, adding the details on my own). I usually just eye it and transfer the image onto paper. Depending on how complicated the image is, the proportions are either right on or very slightly off. I can even make the image any size I want, despite limitations of zoom in/out functions and the problem with resolution quality that comes with that. I'm a fairly fast drawer, able to draw the line art of a proportionally correct horse in about 5-10 minutes regardless of size (I can draw horses without looking at a picture). You could almost say I have Akashi's emperor eye, Takao's hawk eye, Aomine's speed and Haizaki/Kise's copycat talents when it comes to art. My Normal Life: Like, Kuroko and Coach Riko, I'm pretty good at observing and analyzing. I can look at a simple physical problems and figure out how to fix them, although sometimes I don't have the necessary equipment and/or skills to personally fix them myself. I notice a lot of things that many people miss, such as the tiniest mistakes in my artwork. People see a mole hill, or maybe even nothing, while I see Mt. Everest. I have Aspergers syndrome (a type of high functioning autism), so I don't always read social situations the best (yet I have a job relying very heavily on customer service, deli clerk), I pay attention to visual details much better than social cues. My Musical Life: I have a vice claw grip (this actually has nothing to do with music, oh well), but unlike Kiyoshi, I have small hands with long fingers compared to my palm size. My long fingers help me play piano, I'm able to play octaves but it's hard because my hands are small. I can reach one key above an octave (which I can't do while playing) if I stretch my fingers to the absolute max. I started playing when I was 4 years old and am mainly self taught. The reason I say mainly is because I have had lessons, but quit many times over, and ended up forgetting everything I learned such as how to read sheet music, so I ended up coaching myself, learning songs by ear. I have learned how to play about 95 different songs (chords and tune) as well as make up my own lyric-absent songs. I'm currently trying to learn the advanced version of "The Entertainer" by Scott Joplin which I have the tune completely down (I can even play the tune with my eyes closed, making a couple mistakes), but the chords is what's causing me trouble. I guess I have Kise's copycat skills in piano as well. This makes misdirection impossible for me at my church, where I play piano after the service during prayer time as meditative background music. My Athletic Life: Like Kagami, I can jump pretty high for my height (5'2.25" or 158.115 cm). I can easily reach a standard 8 ft ceiling. I can't quite touch the basketball net, but my hand reaches only a couple feet at most below. I have many tall friends. One of my high school friends is 6'5" he's a really buff football player and used to play basketball too, he's also the one (among many) I tested my vice claw on, even he couldn't open my closed fist and he's 1 inch taller than Kiyoshi! Anways I can high five him with his hand as high as he can reach without him being on his tip toes. Like Akashi in his zone, I'm also a really fast runner. I outran my same 6'5" friend 2 times. The first time I won, he underestimated me probably because I am a short girl who never played a school sport in her life (still the same) and he is a well built althlete. His waist comes up to my mid torso. I barely won the second time, but a win is a win. When I run full speed on the beach, I cannot connect my footprints with my entire arm span, my stride is much longer than my height. The secret is to running fast is to take long strides at a monstrous pace. But even my jogging is fast. At my normal jog pace, I easily surpass others (who are 97% of the time, which is a very rough estimate, taller than me by a quite a bit since I'm short), again it's due to my unusually long strides. During all my years of school, I was always one of the fastest runners, including the boys (actually from kindergarten-8th grade I was the fastest in my grade, faster than some of the older kids even). My running style is more masculine-like. During games like spider in the web (gonna put in a Hanamiya reference here), I go back and forth while facing an opponent like Akashi's ankle break movement minus the basketball and my opponent falling, to confuse them (whether I'm it or not it) instead of reaching out or dodging out of the way (depending on if I'm it or not). Just like Kuroko, I have low stamina, probably even less than Kuroko himself. After a short sprint race, I cannot race again for at least a couple hours, and I can only last a couple rounds of spider in the web before I need a long break, especially if I'm not it. It takes me a long time to run the mile because I cannot keep jogging for the entire time and have to walk half the length of each lap. If I had more stamina, I would be one of the first to finish the mile. Conclusion: So there you have it guys! I hope you got a clearer image of me and my abilities through reading this. I'm really, really sorry (starting to sound like Ryo Sakurai now) if I sound boastful. I'm not trying to brag, really I'm not. Category:Blog posts